<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theftlocke: It's the End of the World As We Know It by animatedrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513516">Theftlocke: It's the End of the World As We Know It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose'>animatedrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Death, End of the World, Gen, Nuzlocke, Nuzlocke Challenge, Prophecies, from my old fanfiction.net account, i just really wanted a fanfic dated for Dec 21 2012, lol, nuzlocke identifying tattoos, old, pokemon thievery, random starter pokemon, saving the world through evil, unlikely to be continued, you know the day the world was supposed to end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arceus has decided to end the world in one year's time. Shade is sent to Unova find and capture Arceus in order to avert its plans. There's just one catch: Shade won't be capturing wild Pokemon, but the Pokemon that other trainers own.</p><p>Shade will blaze a trail of sorrow and death in order to achieve his goals. But will it all truly be worth it in the end...for Shade or humanity?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theftlocke: It's the End of the World As We Know It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story may use bits and pieces from my real life Theft journey on my Black 2 game that I did back in 2012. However, unlike that journey, this written one will be a semi-Nuzlocke. These are the rules that I have for it:</p><p>- Only steal ONE Pokemon from each trainer you fight. Battle ends immediately after theft has occurred<br/>- No capturing any wild Pokemon. Using wild Pokemon to train/level grind is allowed<br/>- No duplicates<br/>- Legendaries are allowed</p><p>This will take place in Unova after the time-skip, during the Black 2/White 2 plotline. Parts of the journey in-game will be changed to suit this story. The main plot is, as I'm sure you guessed, averting the end of the world by capturing all the Pokemon and meeting Arceus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Arceus is displeased."</p><p>"Humanity has failed its purpose."</p><p>"The world will end."</p><p>"We have one year left."</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>"We MUST avert this."</p><p>"But how?"</p><p>"It is a LEGENDARY Pokemon!"</p><p>"It cannot be stopped!"</p><p>"There IS no way!"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Could capture be possible?"</p><p>"Only with a Master Ball."</p><p>"So few of those exist."</p><p>"Would finding one even be possible?"</p><p>"There's not enough time!"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"If capture is possible, we must try."</p><p>"Finding it is impossible."</p><p>"The Azure Flute is lost."</p><p>"The Hall of Origin cannot be entered by mortals!"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"There IS one way."</p><p>"A way?"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Impossible!"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Only a true Pokemon Master is capable of finding Arceus."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"The Azure Flute has also been located somewhere in the Unova region."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Can we spare an agent to go there, retrieve the Azure Flute, and summon Arceus?"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Well, we do have HIM."</p><p>"No, not him!"</p><p>"He cannot!"</p><p>"He will fail for sure!"</p><p>"He is unreliable, inexperienced, and his methods are too over the top!"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"He is all we have."</p><p>"He will have to do."</p><p>"We have no other choice."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Bring him here."</p><p>"He must leave for Unova immediately."</p><p>"Pray for his success."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Shade, are you prepared for the journey ahead of you?"</p><p>"Do I have a choice?"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Your mission is to go to Unova, become a Pokemon Champion, retrieve the Azure Flute, summon Arceus, and capture it."</p><p>"This is all to avert that 'end of the world' thing, right?"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"That is correct, Shade."</p><p>"Just checking. So, that prophecy's telling the truth?"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Yes, Shade, it is telling the truth."</p><p>"Fine, I'll go. Not like I have anything better to do. Just know that I'll use my usual methods."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"As long as you complete your mission within the year, we care not which methods you use to achieve success."</p><p>"That's good to hear. I'd hate to have to do the <em>normal</em> trainer thing. That's pretty damn boring."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"You will be provided with a Pokemon companion. It is to remain with you throughout your journey. Take care not to lose it."</p><p>"With me, I think you mean <em>kill</em> it. But yeah, I get the message. So, when do I leave?"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"You leave tonight. Your boat will take you to Aspertia City, Unova. Your Pokemon will be given to you on the way there."</p><p>"Unova? Never been there before. This is going to be fun."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"Don't forget your mission."</p><p>"I know, I know. Relax! I'm on the job."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of the waves crashing against the speedboat's sides prevented sleep. Not that Shade <em>could</em> sleep. Not with the thoughts of his newest mission on his mind. It was a mission that could either save the world…or end it, if the prophecy truly was real.</p><p>The raven-haired youth stared at the box in front of him. It contained a single Poke Ball, his assigned companion for this mission. In trainer terms, his 'starter' Pokemon. He had yet to release the creature, but he had a good feeling of what it was.</p><p>Lights ahead of them signaled that they were approaching Unova, specifically a small coastal city by the name of Aspertia. It was on the far western part of Unova, separate from the central and eastern parts by large bays. It was a small community, but it would do for a starting place.</p><p>The speedboat came to a slow stop near the docks. Shade jumped off the speedboat, landing on the dock. He was instantly overcome with shivers. Winter had just begun here in Unova, so there was snow everywhere. Chunks of ice floated in the water, not enough to stop the speedboat.</p><p>Shade frowned. He never did like the cold…</p><p>The speedboat slowly pulled out and left, speeding away into the distance. Shade left the dock at a brisk pace, aiming for the familiar orange glow of the local Pokemon Center. The nurse at the counter didn't ask for much, just his trainer ID in exchange for a room for the night. Shade gladly took the offer, collapsing in bed upon reaching his assigned room.</p><p>A light clunk reminded him of his baggage. The box containing his companion had dropped to the floor in his haste, causing the red and white sphere to roll helplessly on the floor. Shade reached down to scoop it up, examining it. Then he pressed the button, releasing his companion from its cage.</p><p>It was a large yellow mouse with long ears and a lightning bolt-shaped tail. Red cheeks shot sparks as the creature fully awoke. It was a Pikachu, an Electric-type Pokemon native to the Kanto region.</p><p>The dark-haired teen smirked, scratching it behind an ear and eliciting a purr in response. "Welcome to my life or death mission, buddy. I think I'll call you…Jolt."</p><p>"<em>Pika…"</em> Jolt purred, enjoying the ear-scratching.</p><p>"I hope you survive longer than most of my other companions did," Shade muttered. "Especially considering the curse I bear on me. Arceus bless you, yeah?"</p><p>"<em>Pika…"</em></p><p>Shade yanked the covers over himself and switched off the lights. Jolt curled up at the foot of the bed, much like a pet cat. As Shade drifted to sleep, a brief beam of moonlight came through the window and illuminated the room.</p><p>It revealed the tattoo of a black leaf on the back of Shade's right hand…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Let the slaughter and heartbreak begin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>